


What You Have.

by TyF



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Crush, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Love, Pain, Plot, Relationship(s), Story, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyF/pseuds/TyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not sponsored by Comedy Central :3</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Mikey's feeling left out.

Tyler moaned and leaned forward to lay on his chest, his hard breathing raising and lowering her as she moved her hips up and down, impaling herself on his massive length. He gasped and closed his eyes as he grabbed her waist and move her up and down, taking control of the whole situation as he got closer to his own release. He knew he didn't have to worry about her too much longer because she was biting on the edge of his bandana as her nails dug into his shoulders. He huffed out and moved his legs to give himself more leverage as he thrust up into her harder. Her moaning into his ear made him growl and go faster, ready to finally release the knot in the pit of his stomach.

"Let go babe. Cum for me." His eyes rolled in the back of his head once he heard her speak to him in such a sexy and husky voice. He lost it and yelled out, forgetting the fact they were in a lair full of other mutants who could hear. He loved when she talked to him, whether it was dirty talk or just the random encouragement. He filled her up with his warm seed and groaned as such a hard orgasm racked throughout his body and made him twitch with the sensory overload. Tyler moaned into his ear, cumming for a third time herself.

They both laid there panting, the hammock swing just lightly as they tried to refill their lung from their midnight rut. Tyler usually woke Raph up when she wasn't able to sleep. He always knew a good fuck would get her sleep enough to fall asleep and he didn't mind fucking her every chance he got either.

Mikey sighed and moved the pillow back under his head as he heard the snoring resume from his brother's room. He hated the random nights when they would fuck. Raph would be the loudest of the two, but he could still hear it all. Not only did it keep him up later than he's supposed to be, it also left him with a painful erection and hurt feelings. Then he'd have to decide whether or not to take a cold shower or stay in his bed and work out the problem. That'd take care of one problem, but his heart still ached at the fact that his brother managed to find someone he truly cared about, but he was still left by himself. 

Donnie and Leo still seemed to be okay with the fact they may be alone forever, but Mikey didn't. If Raph could get a girlfriend, then what was stopping him from getting one? Michelangelo moved his arms under his head as he thought about how Raph and Tyler said they started to date.

"I'm not naturally mean, so no girl is gonna wanna just try and tame me..." Mike thought idly as he stared at his ceiling, one hand drifting down his plastron to take care of the ache in his loins. His hand slowly moved up and down, causing electric friction to build up that knot in his stomach as he thought.

"How would I just date someone? No, more like how could I meet a girl without being captured and experimented on?" A small groan escaped him as his mind was else where. The knot in the pit of his stomach got tighter and tighter with each stroke as he closed his eyes and tried to focus on his train of thought. 

"She'd have to be sweet, fun, love video games, comics, and ninjutsu." One final, shallow thrust into his hand and he came hard, moaning over his bit lip as he tried to contain himself. He panted and cleaned himself up before laying back down.

"I'm gonna get me a girlfriend. I wanna know what real sex feels like...what a real kiss feels like." The young male pouted a little before turning over and hugging a pillow to his chest. He hated feeling so alone. He never really felt it before because it was just him and his brothers, but it hit him full force now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyler pushed a serving of eggs onto 6 plates before setting the table as the rest of the family filed in. Raph playfully swatted her behind, earning a glare from both her and his master. He only grinned at her before sitting down and apologizing to his master. He loved messing with her, but he knew not to get on Master Splinter's nerves.

Leo smirked a bit before thanking Tyler for the food and beginning to eat the wonderfully prepared food. Mikey just picked at his, making Don glance at him curiously.

"What's wrong, Mike? You can't not be hungry..." He knew he shouldn't have used a double negative, but he didn't care if Mikey was feeling down. Tyler sat next to the youngest turtle and tilted her head at him. 

"Yeah, what's up?" Mikey looked at the rest of the table before grabbing Tyler's hand and dragging her out of the kitchen, her yelping for him to slow down. Michelangelo felt his brothers would laugh at him while his father wouldn't offer much help since the youngster didn't understand some of his philosophies. Tyler was the closest thing he'd get to real help understanding his feelings.

Raph couldn't help but glare after his brother as he dragged his girlfriend off to his room. Leo chuckled a bit, "Getting jealous? I'm sure he only wants to whine to her about some rash on his butt or something..."

Splinter, who was about to take a bite of his food, promptly dropped his fork and stood, leaving the table from the mention of his youngest son's rear end. Don chuckled as Leo looked after his master with a bit of embarrassment and regret. 

Mikey closed his door and locked it before looking down at the golden eyes that stared up at him with curiosity. "What's going on, Mikey?" He moved her over to sit in his computer chair before sitting on the edge of his bed and looking at her.

"I want a girlfriend." He stayed silent as he waited for that to sink in to her head. Tyler blinked at him curiously before nodding. 

"Alright...That poses a huge challenge for me, Mikey, but I'll try..." He stared at her, more in a state of shock that she said that she was going to try and help him get a girlfriend than blowing him off. 

"That's not what I'm asking you to do..." He stopped as he realized he didn't know what he was asking of her. He stared at the floor and bit his lip. 

"Dude...I brought you here to tell you my...mind is all jumbled up because I don't know what I'm going to do. You and my brother are so happy. If you two had kids, you'd be the regular fun and awesome family of New York, but I know you won't. I guess what I'm saying is, I'm a little jealous." He looked up into her eyes again. He saw patience and understanding there, happy she was the one he chose to talk to.

"I want what you two have. That closeness, the way you guys share a hammock and are able to sleep soundlessly. Well, for the most part." The corner of his mouth went up when he saw her rub the back of her head and look away. 

"Sorry about that." He waved away her apology and sighed.

"I always believed as long as I had my brothers I would never be lonely. I mean, I love my brothers more than anything on this Earth, but lately, the more I see the PDA, I want the same thing. Just imagining a girl of my own makes me feel all fuzzy on the inside." He looked at her as she nodded.

"Once again, Mikey, I wouldn't mind helping you, but it'd be a huge problem since not a lot of girls nowadays are into blind dating. Especially if their blind date happens to be a 6 ft mutant turtle." Mikey chuckled dryly.

"I just need someone to talk to...Can you tell me? What it feels like to have the love you and Raph share?" He looked at her with wide eyes, his childish gleam gone and what replaced it tugged at Tyler's heart. She smiled and pulled her legs into the computer chair as she twirled a little, thinking of the right words.

"It might be different between different couples, because people date certain people because of certain reasons. I am in love with Raph because as angry and mean as he seems, he's actually pretty fragile. He's passionate and he tries to hide how he feels behind insults and fighting. I liked him because he posed a challenge. A big scared puppy who needed to be assured that not everyone outside of his brothers and father was a threat." She smiled at him.

Mikey chuckled and nodded as he sat back, knowing her assessment was actually quite close to his brother's mannerisms. "Now, Mikey, I would love to sit up here and talk with you about Raphael, but we have practice and you haven't even eaten yet." He looked at her to see she had the same stern look Leo and Splinter would give him when he didn't do what they asked. He groaned like a child and stood. 

"Fine, but I have more questions for you" She chuckled and stood and walked out of his room with him, "No problem, Mikey, but later. I promise"

They went throughout the rest of the morning, eating and practicing before leaving to their corners of the lair again. Mikey was stuck on Tyler's heels for the whole day, much to the disapproval of Raph. Tyler still haven't told him the whole story yet, but he was ready to hear it tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey was stuck to her hip all day and she didn't mind it. She knew he was aching for some type of companionship he couldn't get from his brothers, but she didn't know how to make him feel better. Once she was done sorting out pills for Don, helping Leo clean up the dojo and making tea for Splinter and she was left with nothing to do, Mikey yet again carted her off to his room. Seriously, he literally tossed her over his shoulder and carried her off. Raph glared after his younger brother as he stole his girlfriend away. Tyler just held a super confused look the whole time.

Once in his room, Mike put her down on his bed and sat crossed legged by the headboard as he waited for her to start. She just stared at him, copying his sitting style, "Uhh...I don't know where you want me to start..."

"Well uh...tell me...what does it mean to kiss Raph?" He looked so innocent and curious to her. It was so adorable, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"When I kiss Raph, it's because I want to show him I care in an intimate way without actually saying it. It's like on TV shows when a husband tells his wife every morning he loves her before going to work. That and I like kissing him." She blushed as she thought of their last hot makeout session. 

Mikey couldn't help but roll his eyes, "I mean, how does it feel? Like...what goes through your heart and mind when you kiss him?"

She stared blandly at him before tapping her chin, "Well, I feel love, compassion, and want. Like when I kiss him, it makes my stomach flutter and my mind shut down. It's like being high! You wanna keep that high forever." She noted the way he stared at his fingers with a passively sad face. She reached out and held his hand with a small smile. 

He returned his big sister's smile and sighed, "I wanna know about you guys' arguments. How do you deal with such a hothead like him? I know it can be tough." She chuckled and nodded as she sat back a bit as she thought about it.

"Our arguments range from playful to small incidents to major things. We've only argued about one major thing in our relationship so far. Mostly small incidents and playful is only when he wants to fuck." She shrugged and sighed.

"Our last argument was a mix between playful and small, he came in drunk from one of his 'fun runs' with Casey and I was pissed because he didn't answer his phone. As usual, he's still a great ninja when he's drunk, but not good enough to sneak into a swinging hammock at 3 am." She smirked at Mikey who only laughed at the idea of his brother trying to sneak into a hammock overly intoxicated.

"So I got up and turned on the light and started to yell at him. I went off about how pissed I was about how he could've gotten hurt when he didn't have his shell cell on him. About what would happen if he was kidnapped by Shredder's cronies? He stared at me drunkenly from the edge of his hammock, apparently trying to stay upright. It wasn't long until I asked him what he had to say for himself before he fell out laughing at me. Of course, that made me more mad." Tyler rolled her eyes as she thought back on the encounter. Mikey waited patiently for her to continue her story.

"After he was done laughing he stood and walked to me saying he was fine, even though slightly slurred voice, you could tell he wasn't going to remember this. So he started to touch and try to push me into the hammock, but I was too pissed at him. Sensing I was completely serious, he started to crack the stupidest jokes!" Tyler snickered as she remembered a few of Raph's dirty jokes he learned from Casey that night.

"Then after getting me to laugh, which I'm surprised he could even do that in such a state, he managed to get in between my legs. And I have got to say, when he is drunk, he lasts for ETERNITY!" She rubbed her face as Mikey thought back to that night he heard yelling then sex in his brother's room.

"So, that's why you missed practice that morning..." He thought before he fell out laughing, earning a playfully mean glare from him. 

"Yes, and believe me, I made him bring me breakfast after that. I felt like I had to be rehabilitated to walk ever again." Mikey was still rolling all over his bed with laughter before he quieted down to listen to her more, still snickering a little.

"Yeaaahhhh, that's how most of our arguments go. The one major argument was waaaaayyyyy back when he was trying to keep our relationship a secret from you all." Mikey nodded and rubbed his neck.

"Hmph...Why did he want to do that?" Tyler waved his question away as she thought, "He was just being selfish. That's another thing I can do, get him to release his bad habit traits. Well...most of the time..."

She rubbed her face in exasperation as she thought back on her tireless efforts to make sure he has his shell cell when he goes out drinking. She even threatened Casey's life, not seriously, but for the first few weekends it did it's job. Raph's down play of her ninjutsu skills made the vigilante relax and leave his friend alone about bringing his shell cell. Bad idea on his part. Casey is still afraid of the curvy girl and still badgers his friend to bring his shell cell when they go out. He even answers the cell if Raph won't.

Mikey chuckled a bit, "My brother. Of all of us, why him?" He didn't want to come off as jealous, but it's already been said, so no harm left to do.

"He seemed to be the most unwelcoming. And I remember something from a book I read somewhere to keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer. I didn't think we'd get along, but he kinda let go one day and just kissed me. You have no idea how shocked I was. He had the courage to stop up and tell me how he felt. I guess that's why him." 

Mikey couldn't help but idly think, ' So if I told her how much I liked her, would I be in his place right now?' He tried not to let his thoughts go any further, because he knew he might rock the boat a bit too much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raph sat on the other side of his brothers door, listening to their conversation. He smiled at the memory of how he fucks her when he's drunk. He may act like he doesn't remember it, but he does. And he loves it. Towards the end of the conversation he got up and went to his room and laid in the hammock and waited for her to walk in. Once she did, he was up and towering over her, pushing her back into the door as he stared down at her hard.

"What were you two talking about?" He asked in a gravelly voice that made her shake, even if she had no reason to be afraid of him. He noted the shake and sighed before giving her a little room to calm down.

"Just things...things and stuff..." She pushed past him and started to pull off her clothes, soon walking around in her undies. He folded his arms.

"What 'things and stuff?'" She sighed pulled her hair out of it's rubber band and let it fall down her back.

"Just that, things and stuff." He growled making her toss a glare back at him, "I'm not going to argue with you tonight Raph. Your brother is hurting and I plan on helping him." Slowly Raphael walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Tell me what the hell is wrong with my brother?" He lowered his head to kiss at her neck, knowing he could damn near get her to admit anything that way. She moaned and leaned against his plastron.

"He wants a girlfriend...a relationship like you and I have." Raph nodded and rested his head on her shoulder, "He's jealous, so he says, because he suddenly feels lonely. He loves you and Leo and Don, but like you, he wants more out of life." She leaned to look at him, assessing his reaction. 

Raph's jaw was set in a hard line before he nodded and pulled her into the hammock with him, "Alright, then what are we gonna do to help the little knuckle head?" She smiled and kissed him. 

"Awww my baby wanna help his baby brother." He rolled his eyes and smirked, "Only cause he keeps stealing my girlfriend. Why not give him one of his own?" She shook her head and laid on his chest, "Good guy Raph. The awesome big brother." 

He growled and pinned her beneath him,"Uh, try again..." He husked before burying his face into her neck. Tyler moaned and arched her back as she held him close, "Oh, you know it's truuuuee~"


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler sighed and stuffed the bag she got from the grocery into the back of the shellraiser and groaned quietly, her legs hurting. Raph had decided to have another run with Casey the night before and of course, he came home drunk as a skunk. She knew she was in trouble when he called before he even made it home. She smirked and reflected quietly as she drove back home, her feet aching a bit.

_Raph groaned and pushed into the room, closing the door a little louder than he intended. He chuckled drunkenly as he leaned against the door, trying to keep from falling in the middle of the floor. The light flicked on making him furrow his brow and turn around to see his girlfriend sitting on the edge of the hammock in her underwear, staring at him. He grinned, loving the fact she was already half naked. And she had on his favorite kind she owned, lacy and black. He moved over with shocking balance and leaned down to gently push her back into the hammock, going in on her neck._

_Her squeal made him growl and start to grope roughly, "Hey! Stop! You're too fucking gone! You're gonna end up with a horrible headache in the morning."_

_He ignored her warning of his impending hangover, "You know when I get drunk, I can't sleep without cumming." He moved his hands up to rip of her bra, not thinking of the grilling he's gonna get when he's sober enough to take the heat from her. His hands and gropes were rough, but somehow, he managed to keep his mouth gently as he licked and sucked her nipples. His hands went down to grope at her ass before ripping apart her panties. Yet again, ignoring the impending danger of her future lecture._

_"And you know you're gonna have me out of commission tomorrow" He emitted a chuckle that mixed with a growl and made her shudder involuntarily._

_"You--you know you love it..." He slurred as he pulled himself over into the hammock with her and in between her legs._

"And that's why I can barely walk now.." Tyler muttered as she got out of the shellraiser and smiled at Don and Leo who came up in the elevator to help get the groceries out and to the kitchen. She waddled past them and to the elevator, holding it open for when they came back with their arms full of stuff. Once they were all the way down and into the kitchen, Mikey came running in and bouncing around, checking for his junk food he sent her a text of he wanted. 

Michelangelo whined when he saw she only got half the things he asked of her. "You're not eating healthy anymore Mike. You improve in practice and I'll give you more junk food to get more energy." She winked at him and watch him run off to the elevator. Leo smirked.

"Still in the shellraiser?" She smiled and poked her tongue out at the leader.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for adorable puppy dog eyes." Leo rolled his eyes and put the last of the water bottles into the fridge before going off to the living room to find something to watch on TV. Raphael walked into the kitchen, still squinting from the exhaustion of trying to sleep away a hangover. He leaned in to kiss his girlfriend, but noticed she moved away almost nonchalantly. He sighed and leaned against the cabinet to give his brother room as he helped put up food.

"I called you last night. Why you mad?" He rubbed the side of his face as he waited for her to answer. When she didn't he moved to wrap his arms around her waist. She shook him off and glared at him before moving around him again.

"Is this about your panties and bra? Hey, I'm sorry. I miss them too." Don flinched and glared at his brother for not having any humility and just talking about private matters randomly. Raph rolled his eyes at his brother as he turned around to catch a burning glare from his girlfriend, who probably wasn't too happy about her business being out in the open like that. Raph sighed and moved to wrap his arms around her again, this time not letting go and whispering in her ear.

"Is it about Mikey? Is that why you called last night and was pissed you couldn't talk to me?" He sighed when he noted her nod and put his forehead to the back of her head, breathing in the soft waft of her shampoo.

"What do you want me to do babe? Hm? I can't exactly go out and just talk to girls and tell them my brother's looking for a girlfriend." He felt her push him off of her and moved over to Don, ignoring him clearly.

"Donnie, you mind if I sleep in the lab tonight? I have some projects I need to work on and I know tomorrow I'm gonna want to work on it some more." Don nodded, noting the glare his brother gave him. 

"No problem. Just make sure when you two finally bring this argument to a head, don't break any of my stuff." She smirked and playfully pushed against his arm before leaving with Raph on her heels.

"Mikey, come with me to Don's lab. I need to speak with you." Once again Raph was upset at the fact his little brother was hogging most of his girlfriend's attention.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mikey looked at Tyler as he nommed on the twinkies she bought for him. He sat against the edge of one of the cots as she watched him.

"You wanna know that why?" He inquired. Tyler huffed and tossed her head back, "I wanna be able to try and find a good girl for you to try and date. Hell, if all goes horribly, I'd buy you a porno." Seeing him scrunch his nose a bit, made her laugh.

"It's a joke, Mikey." He huffed and muttered, "I didn't say no..." Tyler rolled her eyes and paced.

"I want a girl who's nice, sweet, great at video games, loves video games and comics and pizza, loves cartoons, loves playing pranks, and I can get along with." He took another bite of the twinkie he had as he watched her tap her chin and think.

"Well we're not going online, that'd get you killed." He smirked and thought 'I'm a ninja. I can't be killed'

"I think I'll have to do a little research, babe, okay?" He blinked and nodded before heading off to his own room to distract himself with games and comics yet again. Tyler settled down in Don's computer chair and turned on some music before she started her research on where to find single and 'geeky' girls who were okay with meeting up this weekend.

If things go as she plan, Mikey will be dating by next week! With her chaperoning of course. He's still her little brother and she's still over protective of the nunchuck wielding ninja.


	4. Chapter 4

Suzanna danced around her apartment as she cleaned off her various comic book and old TV show DVD stacks. Her music was blasting across the studio apartment and the smell of her soup for two had her wishing she was a lot better at patience. She wanted to eat the whole pot now, but she had to save some for her friend who promised she'd come visit her. It's because of Tyler she had this apartment.

The short, chubby dirty blonde sat down on her couch to wait for her friend as she thought of how she came upon her home. Tyler knew of her problem with her parents and how they abused her. That's why Tyler used to call her Cinderella since her parents used to run her around almost like the fictional character. She knew if Tyler didn't have a strict upbringing, she would've done something worthy of being put in Alcatraz. 

Suzanna laughed and curled up on the couch, knowing her best friend would be too happy to do something to avenge her. That's why she loved the wealthy girl. Lately, she's been acting a bit different though. Showing up on foot, she's thinner, more energetic and happier. She said she moved somewhere where she can be out of harm's way and she's quite happy with the new family there. 

Suz asked if she could visit sometime, but Tyler said it'd be a while before she can arrange it. That was 6 months ago. They both were about 19 now. 

A pair of smiling golden eyes bounded in to the room and tackled her best friend, "Heeyyyy babe! I am loving the music. You out yet?" Suz shook her head and hugged her friend as she landed on her.

"Nah, not yet. I'm trying to get with my manager sometime soon. I really don't like that guy you got for me." Tyler smiled and picked up the remote as she stretched out on the couch.

"Yeah, well he's the only guy I can get until you start making money and are able to come up with the cash to buy your own manager." Tyler laid her head in her friends lap and started at the cartoons on the TV before she noticed the smell in the place.

"Whatcha cooking?" The ninja jumped up and trotted to the kitchen with Suzanna in tow, ready to eat herself since her friend was here to fix her own bowl. She spooned out a large bowl of the soup into her bowl and saunter off into the living room.

Tyler stood back to look at her friend, her mind thinking about her current situation with her little brother. The girl was Asian, short, chubby with a sweet round face, glasses, curly light brown hair, and a heart of gold. She loved video games, comics, anime, and is an all around child with the brain of a Harvard student.

'Damn' Tyler thought as she filled her bowl and followed Suzanna.

"Suz...you gotta boyfriend?" The random question startled the girl and she blinked as she stared at her friend.

"No, you know that you'd be the first to know if a guy was interested in me." Tyler rolled her eyes and sat down next to her as she settled down and kicked off her shoes.

"Yeah yeah, but still. I figured I'd ask since one of the guys I live with in my new family--" Suz cut her off.

"UH! NO! Last time you tried to hook me up with some guy, he tried to slip a roofie into my drink." Tyler gasped and put a hand to her chest as if she was soooo offended.

"I would never!! But seriously, I told you to be careful because I hadn't known him that long." Tyler sipped at the soup from the bowl as she had been too lazy to grab a spoon. She wasn't embarrassed either since her friend did the same thing.

"Oh, and this guy is different?" The girl could be seen eyeing Tyler from over her bowl. Tyler pouted and leaned against her. 

"Yeeeeessss! He's sweet and smart, well sometimes, and he loves video games--"

"So does every guy..."

" And comic books--"

"So does half of New York..."

"And he's a ninja like me."

"Hmm...now that's unique...But I don't think so..." Tyler leaned all over her friend after setting her bowl down, whining and playfully annoying her. Suzanna merely sighed and held her bowl away from the wiggling girl like she was an annoying pet.

"Fine! Fine....One date. He tries to roofie me, I swear to God, I'm killing you." The threat only got a giggle out of Tyler as she bounced happily on the couch.

"Awwww yay!! Oh, and one more thing...he's...well...do looks matter to you?" Suzanna blinked at her friend, knowing her friend was probably trying to mess with her. She smirked and shook her head. 

"You know they don't. As long as he has a gorgeous smile, I'm think I'm fine" The Asian girl grinned at the happiest golden eyes she's seen in a while. They both sat back and watched an animated movie that had came on while they were talking and drank their soup. Once a commercial came on, Tyler couldn't help but sit up quickly, startling Suz.

"Hey. I just noticed. If he were to roofie you, you wouldn't know..." 

"How do you know I wouldn't know?!" Suz felt like her intelligence had been insulted.

"Because, he's a ninja." Suz shrugged before her friend grinned at her. "I was able to take your glasses off of your face without you noticing. I think he would be able to manage such a slip."

Suzanna gasped as her friend's hand reappeared with her glasses before pushing her and snatching her glasses back, the ninja laughing hard at how she managed to trick her friend.

"Oh, fuck you..." Tyler grinned at her best friend.

"Oh, you know you love me..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyler walked in the lair and glanced at the four turtles on the couch, two playing the game, the other two egging them on. Mikey and Raph were on the sidelines while Don and Leo battled for first place in Mario Kart 3. Tyler walked over and grabbed Mikey up by the tails of his bandana, catching everyone off guard and sending Don off Rainbow road, making him lose the game. Leo grinned as Don scowled at the leader.

Mikey yelped as he was carted off, "Heeeelllllpppp! Whatever it is! I didn't do it!!" Tyler smirked and dragged him to the lab.

"Oh, shut up. You're not in trouble." The young turtle just followed her into the lab and closed the door behind him, leaving a certain hothead to glare at the door with the hatred of a thousand suns. Don and Leo both smirked.

"Oh, envy, the green eyed monster." Raph's green eyes snapped back to his brothers, making them snicker just a little more, "Case and point."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No way!"

"Way!" Tyler grinned at him as he did a little jig to show how happy he was.

"Dude! Does she know?" Tyler shook her head, making him frown. 

"Listen, I've known this girl for years. She knows I would never put her in danger so I'm pretty sure the first thing she'd do wouldn't be to scream. Secondly, we have seen every horror movie in existence so there are very few things left to scare her. I'm sure you're not one of them."

Mikey's blue eyes sparkled as he thought about his upcoming date. 

"Of course, being the big sister I am, I'm chaperoning you." Mikey pouted, "Hey she's older than you! I know this girl. I do not want her molesting you."

Mikey's sly smile had Tyler laughing at the possible thoughts and comments going across his mind, "Oh shush! Nothing too serious, too fast. Just focus on getting to know her and making her like you. Just be you." Mikey nodded and smiled before hugging her close.

"Thanks, Ty. Love ya." He kissed her forehead before running off to dance around and brag. Tyler smiled after him before shutting down the lab and slipping into the cot she was sleeping in for that night. She wanted so bad to sleep with Raph, but she could be just as stubborn as he was when it came to proving a point. She sighed and curled up towards the wall, ignoring the urge to run to their room and curl up with him for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sponsored by Comedy Central :3

Suzanna stared at her friend as she led her through the sewers, "You guys....live in the sewers?" The tone of voice made Tyler stop and turn to stare down at the short Asian girl. Suz looked up at Tyler and offered a smile, "It's just unorthodox. You can't blame me." Tyler wanted to argue, but she shrugged.

"Well, he's 18 and this is his first date every so...I'm chaperoning." Suz whined a little as they continued along the dark tunnel. Soon she stopped in front of the lair and pressed a button to open it and stepped into the elevator that lead down to the place.

"So, I gotta come clean." Suzanna smirked and folded her arms, knowing her friend was hiding something. She followed her into the elevator and waited for her to speak, "He's not human." Suzanna's furrowed her brow before letting her arms drop to her sides.

"What exactly does that mean?" Then the elevator dinged. Tyler grabbed her friend's hand and led her into the huge space. Suz just looked around in awe at how great the place looked for some hole in the middle of the sewers.

"Well, he's a mutant..." Suz gave her friend a weird look, "But you gotta promise not to scream..." This scared the girl who was being dragged in to sit on the furniture that seemed to be dangerously overused.

Tyler sat with her and looked at her, "You promise?" Suzanna nodded and sat with her friend.

"You'd never put me in danger, right?" Tyler put her hand to her chest and looked oh-so-offended, making her laugh.

"Never!! Just wait right here, while I go get him." She got up and left her there. While she waited, Suzanna smoothed out the white dress she had on and tried to fix the belt around her middle.

"Mutant...great. Mutant what?" She sighed and put her head in her hands, "How do I let Tyler get me in these types of situations?" Soon she felt another presence in the room.

Mikey tossed a worried glance at Tyler who hid in the shadows. She gave him a thumbs up before disappearing from even his ninja trained sight. He hated he knew she was close, but he couldn't see her. He took a deep breath and moved forward.

"Hi, I'm Mikey." Hearing him speak she stood and turned to the source, a bright smile on her face. 

"Hi, I'm--GAH!" She gasped and covered her mouth, shocked that 1) Tyler wasn't lying and 2) he was totally a mutant...that TALKED! She stared at him with her hands covering her mouth. She didn't want to scream, but he did startle her. She stood there and stared at this 6 foot tall mutant...thing and he just looked so sad suddenly. Then she realized, despite her promise to her friend, she did in fact scream.

"Oh! No no no, You...Oh I'm sorry." She wrung her fingers and she saw he was upset, "I didn't mean to--You just...well startled me." She gave him a small smile to hopefully reassure him as his baby blue eyes returned to her. Well he had beautiful eyes, she had to give him that.

"But uh, my name is Suzanna. Tyler usually calls me Suz." She smiled as he grinned at her. 'And his smile is awesome. Hm, maybe not so bad?' She thought as she moved to follow him to the kitchen.

"Well, uh, I figured you'd like to eat before we played a little of some video games. Oooor if you're not feeling that, we could just watch whatever's on Comedy Central." She could only smile at the nervousness she heard in his voice.

"Well, whatever's fine. I'm here to learn more about you. I'm sure Tyler was very talkative about me to you." He moved to grab two bowls out of the cabinet before placing them at the table and pulling out a chair for her

"Nah, she is awesome and all, but she prefers to let me experience things for myself. The main reason I got some of the scars I do now." He chuckled a little as he moved back to the stove, "I hope pasta is alright. This is something new I sorta found online." He blushed a bit as he spooned a little of the grilled chicken alfredo into her bowl and then put some in his own. 

"No, I love pasta!" She smiled up at him and started to eat slowly as he moved to the fridge. He returned to put a soda beside her and sat down with his own.

"Uh, I forgot to ask, are you find with soda? We have water..." He let his voice trail off as he saw her shake her head. He sat there and slowly ate his food, so confused as to what to do. They sat in uncomfortable silence for so long, even Tyler had to make an appearance. She walked in the kitchen and smiled at them.

"Hi guys. Oh, Mikey, uh the new Season for Attack on Titan was rescheduled for 2016." She smiled once she saw him get reanimated.

"Dude!! They said 2015!" She shrugged and left as Suzanna stared at him in slight awe.

"You like AoT too?" He nodded and saw her shake her head, "Dude... I was so upset over the first season. It had me so hooked then when Tyler told me season 2 doesn't come out till 2015, I freaked. I hate when they leave you on an awesome cliff hanger." 

He nodded, "I know right?! That and it's like, I want to read the manga, but I really love the anime. It does something that manga just can't do." Tyler smirked from the shadows, glad she could get them talking about something they both could agree on. She listened as the conversation went from anime to manga to regular cartoon to childhood, then came the question.

"So, uh...how did you...well...if you don't mind me asking..." Mikey shook his head and smiled at her.

"Uh, we were apart of some type of testing and the lab we were in caught fire so, one of the scientist's daughter saved us and somehow we mutated in the sewers where she left us. And we've been this way for years..." She nodded and tapped her empty bowl with her fork absentmindedly. 

"You want more?" He nodded to the pot before nodding to the shake of her head, "Well, TV or games?" She grinned at him.

"What kinda games ya got? I bet I can beat you in some Mario kart." He gasped playfully.

"Oh really!? Well, we'll just have to see about that." He grabbed her bowl and got up to toss them in the sink before heading to the living room with her behind him. They both tossed playful threats between each other as he set up the game.

Once the game was on and they both had their controllers, they went back and forth, either tying at the end or someone was yelling for a rematch. It was laughs and fun all around and Tyler thought it was adorable. She kept to the shadows and watched as they played, changed games, played, changed games and so on. Soon they both were too tired to go on with any more chiding and playing.

"I still won." Suzanna smiled at the twinkling blue eyes next to her. He huffed and pouted, tossing the controller onto the table in front of him.

"Oh whatever..."

Suzanna laughed and stood, "Well, I must say, I had fun. But I gotta get back home. It's getting late and I got class in the morning." He smiled and nodded before watching as Tyler reappeared. He walked with them back towards the elevator.

"Oh, uh, Tyler will give you my number if you ever wanna have another date." She smiled at him and patted his arm as she followed her best friend into the elevator, "Maybe next time, if you're as great a ninja as Tyler says you are, you can come to my apartment. I got some games, I'm sure you'd love." He smiled and nodded as he watched the doors closed. He waited until he heard it going up before he started to cheer and dance to himself.

Tyler smiled at her friend who glanced at her, "What?"

"You like him."

Suzanna rolled her eyes and folded her arms, "So?..." Tyler chuckled and patted her arm as she led her out the elevator again.

"Just wanted to make it clear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Tyler walked back into the lair for the second time that night, she huffed and took off her heavy clothing she put on for the cold. She groaned and trudged to the showers to get warm before she went to bed. Once she walked in, she realized she walked in on Raph, who stared at her.

"Sorry--" He reached out and dragged her in, not caring if her clothes got wet.

"Don't you dare leave." She wiggled out of his grasp and glared at him.

"At least let me get out of my clothes first." He sighed and folded his arms, waiting for her to get naked before yanking her back in to the shower.

"You're sleeping with me tonight." His voice held a tone that called for no argument. She smiled at him and kissed him under his chin.

"You got no argument from me..." He smiled and crushed her against his chest.

"Good."


	6. Chapter 6

_La la lalaaaa~! I love youuu~!_ Suzanna giggled a little as if she was drunk and leaned into the terrapin who smirked at her sleepy state. They had had enough late night with each other to know that once Suzanna got sleepy, she got weird and silly. He told he she got drunk off of life. She'd agreed.

"Yeah yeah." He pushed his lips to her forehead, smiling brightly at the hum coming from her. 

"No, seriously. I love you Mikey." He paused and looked down at her, just a bit too shocked to say anything for the moment. He smiled and gently pressed his lips to hers, drawing a hum of satisfaction from her.

"I...I think I love you too." She smiled at him and kissed him again before curling up in his lap, laying her head on his shoulder and sighing.

"Good. Now I'm sleepy..." He ran his fingers through her hair and looked at the clock.

"Yeah, well, I gotta go, babe. Leo and Tyler are gonna have my shell if I don't get back within the next thirty minutes." Suzanna whined and clung to him a bit dramatically. He chuckled and hugged her tightly to his chest.

"I know, I know. I don't wanna leave either. But I'm still the youngest and therefore, I must be looked after." He huffed a bit, but smiled when he felt her start to kiss his neck. She traveled up his neck to his cheek and ended on his lips.

"You are a big baby to them, but you're my baby" He rolled his eyes and chuckled before putting his forehead to hers.

"Get to sleep, sweetie, you're barely making sense again." She giggled and kissed his nose before standing, wobbling a bit, and heading to her room. He watched her off before heading to her window and jumping out into the alley below. He crept through a manhole and walked a few miles before he burst into laughter and screamed to the tunnels.

He finally told her. He told her he loved her and she loved him. He finally had what his brother had. And he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> No meanies! 3:


End file.
